injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Guy Gardner)
Guy Gardner makes a cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us along with other Green Lanterns during Hal Jordan's victory pose. He is also a prominent character in the Year Two comic series. Biography Guy Gardner is a member of the Green Lantern Corps assigned to Earth, known for his brash attitude and machismo. He has also been a member of Justice League International. It is possible that history will determine Gardner to be the greatest Green Lantern of all time, although he is constantly in competition with his fellow Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner. Injustice Comic Guy Gardner is summoned by the Guardians of the Universe on Oa and questioned over the possibility of Superman attempting to seize absolute power over Earth. In response, Guy laughs in their faces. Guy is firm in his belief that Superman would never attempt such a thing, believing the Guardians are wrong. His entire demeanour changes when Ganthet reveals that Kyle Rayner went missing on his return to Earth. When they tell Guy that Kyle's ring has been destroyed and that they believe it has something to do with the current events on Earth, Guy immediately demands to go to find his friend but Ganthet tells him he will not be going back to Earth alone. Guy confronts his fellow Green Lantern Hal Jordan and the Flash outside of Congress along with Ganthet, smirking and complimenting Hal, "I'm kind of impressed that you've pissed off an entire country without me." Guy is with Hal Jordan along with Ganthet and Superman in the Hall of Justice as Ganthet and Superman argue over Superman's current actions on Earth. After it becomes clear the Guardians of the Universe allowed Krypton to explode, the Guardian and Kryptonian float in the air, threatening to attack each other when Guy intervenes, suggesting the two calm down, but Superman orders Ganthet to leave. Guy accompanies the Guardian, along with a reluctant Hal Jordan. Guy is still with Ganthet as the Guardian observes Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris through a window, questioning if Ganthet is being creepy on purpose. After Ganthet calls Jordan over, he reveals to the uncomfortable human that Guy will be taking his place on Earth for him. He promises Hal he won't break the planet in his absence. Guy waits in Black Canary's apartment, waiting for her. When Dinah arrives, Guy greets her, but the paranoid Dinah grabs him by the neck and slams him into the wall, shocking Guy both at her aggressiveness and her new-found strength. Guy quickly reveals his identity, and when Dinah asks why he's there, Guy reveals he heard about Ollie's death. A beat passes with Dinah still holding Guy up, prompting him to ask, "Why the hell are you so strong?" Later, with Guy drinking a beer, Dinah then reveals that Batman gave them the formula for Superman's nanotech enhancement pills. Guy then tells Dinah that Kyle Rayner is missing before he asks her if she believes Superman could be responsible for his disappearance. Dinah believes Clark might have been, and Guy can only ask, "So, Superman's seriously gone off the deep end?" Dinah tells him that she believes he wants to control the whole world and that someone has to stop him. Guy witnesses the Sinestro Corps depart the Earth from space and contacts Black Canary, informing her that Oracle's "mystery person on the inside" was right about where Superman and the League were battling the Green Lantern Corps. He tells her all her fears about Superman didn't prepare him for what he just realized: That Superman is now working with the Sinestro Corps. While Dinah is shocked, Guy flies deeper into space, telling her that he is returning to Oa to inform the Guardians and that he doesn't know how long it will be before he can come back, hopefully with a means to stop Superman. Though Dinah promises not to "do anything stupid" while he's gone, Guy only grimly replies, "No, you won't." Guy is badly wounded and being dragged before the Guardians with help from Salaak. When Ganthet asks him what happened, Guy reveals he was ambushed along the route from Earth to Oa by some Sinestro Corps members, and while he managed to dispatch one, this enraged their partner and Guy was barely able to make it back to Oa. When Ganthet questions why the Sinestro Corps would be watching that route, Guy reveals that Superman is now allied with Sinestro, who is on Earth. When Ganthet next asks of the other Green Lanterns on Earth, Guy admits he is unsure, but that he saw them still alive before he left. Guy then sadly admits, "But...I guess we worked out what happened to Kyle." upon realizing his friend's ultimate fate. When another Guardian asks about Hal Jordan and John Stewart, and Guy is unsure, not willing to believe that they would go along with Sinestro's madness but he admits, "I've been wrong about a lot of friends lately." Ganthet muses that the two may still prove useful despite their insubordination when the time comes, though Guy tries to insist that they need to go back to Earth now but the Guardians have other matters that their Corps need to attend to in the Universe and that the force required to take on Superman and Sinestro may very well result in the planet's destruction. Guy is angered that the Guardians refuse to do anything now, but they assure him that they will find a way to bring Sinestro and Superman to justice but that the Earth is on its own for the time being. Guy retorts, however, "No--They're not completely alone." Seven months later, the Guardians finally mobilize a large enough group of Green Lanterns and formulate a plan to take back Earth. Guy contacts Black Canary via a special communicator, informing her "It's time" and that the full force of Lanterns he's leading are on their way but will need three weeks to move their 'secret weapon'. A determined Guy tells her they only get one shot and that he needs her and her resistance force ready on the ground when they arrive. Dinah tells him she understands before asking him if they fight this war without tearing the world apart. Guy tells her no but informs her they're "Bringing our own planet" as he leads the Lanterns and Mogo to Earth. Guy speaks with a Green Lantern scout, asking how many Sinestro Corps sentries are waiting for them. When Guy asks how they spotted her, the scout points out that they brought Mogo and the Sinestro Corps sentries spotted the planet. Guy then informs the remaining Green Lanterns of the fleeing Sinestro Corps members and authorizes them to use lethal force. As the Lanterns intercept the Sinestro Corps members, Guy discusses with Salaak on how Superman and Sinestro know they are coming and that they need to contact their allies on Earth to let them know they will be arriving sooner than expected. Guy arrives along with the rest of the Green Lanterns just outside of Earth. Seeing his friends Hal Jordan and John Stewart already waiting for him, Hal flies over to greet them, before saying, "So...this is all kinds of nuts, right?" before spotting Superman flying over with the Sinestro Corps. Hal forms a bubble construct around the four of them, allowing Guy and Superman to speak to each other. Guy tells Superman, "So, before this whole intergalactic war thing, I just wanted to make one last appeal for sanity." Guy asks Superman to help the Green Lantern Corps take down the Sinestro Corps and then stand trial on Oa. He promises Superman that the trial will be fair and that no one else has to die. Superman refuses, demanding that the Green Lanterns simply leave, and Guy desperately pleads to him. "Don't do this, man. Have some perspective." He tells him to look more closely at his new 'allies', reminding Superman that the Sinestro Corps members were chosen for their ability to install fear, as well as adding, "Half of them are just spikes and sharp teeth." Guy tells Superman that he cannot win this war and that he doesn't want to hurt any of them, and that he's trying to protect him and their friends. Superman refuses to accept this protection and Guy tries one last time to reach out to Clark. "We can stop this, Clark. You and me. Just words. You get that, right?" Guy asks. When Superman only chooses to mock and deride Guy, Guy responds with fury, summoning a spike construct around his fist as he tries to punch Superman, though the Man of Steel easily dodges and breaks Guy's arm with a single strike before throwing him out into space. John flies after Guy, catching him with his ring and Guy pleads with John to warn Hal of Mogo's impending attack, though they fail to act in time as Mogo unleashes a powerful blast on the assembled Sinestro Corps, with Superman and Hal caught in the blast. Guy is fighting against the Sinestro Corps and Justice League, having formed a cast construct over his broken arm. When he sees Hal fly down to Earth, Guy follows after him. When he sees Hal stop Huntress from flying off in a plane stolen from Ferris Aircraft, Guy flies down to Hal and Carol Ferris, telling Hal to let the plane go. When Hal refuses, Guy asks him, "Are we really going to do this?" and the two prepare to fight, though Carol intervenes, refusing to let them. Guy is then blasted back by a beam of yellow energy, sending him back across the airfield. When Guy sees Sinestro and two of his Corps members by Hal, Guy, resigned, says, "Okay. If that's how it's gonna be." Guy stands back up and sadly tells Hal, "You know, I did everything I could to convince them. I told them there was no way Hal Jordan would side with freaking Sinestro. I promised them you'd come around. You were supposed to be the best of us, man. The one the Guardians chose. Me, John, Kyle...we only got the gig because you weren't around. You're not supposed to be Superman's puppet. You're supposed to be better than this!" Sinestro then orders his Corps to kill Guy, and Gardner simply stands in place as they rush to attack him, admitting that he's cynical but always had faith in Hal. The Sinestro Corps attacks Guy, but he is shielded by a green barrier. Guy tells Sinestro, "You think we didn't prepare? We didn't come all this way to have our asses handed to us." Guy tells Hal that while he never stopped believing in him, the Guardians gave up, as Ganthet arrives. The immortal then sends both Sinestro, his Corps and Hal flying back with a single blast, prompting a fight with Sinestro, who throws a plane at Ganthet, though the Guardian destroys it easily. When the shrapnel threatens to hit Carol, Guy flies over and saves her, taking her into the air away from Ganthet and Sinestro's duel. Guy tells her that he's going to her out of there, saying her airfield will soon become collateral damage, while saying, "I hope your company is insured for intergalactic war." When Guy approaches a flying Hal, who orders Guy to give Carol to him, going so far to snatch Carol by her wrist, Guy tells him, "Calm the hell down!" before trying to tell him, "You think the Guardians will let you stand against them with their own power?" Hal ignores his warning, and Guy get's a mace construct to his face for his troubles, though his words come to pass when Ganthet strips Hal of his power ring, forcing Hal to take a yellow power ring from Sinestro to save Carol from falling to her death. Guy flies over to Ganthet's side as the Guardian argues with Sinestro. When Ganthet declares that pride was always Sinestro's undoing, Guy chimes in, "Plus your habit of killing innocent people. That undid a lot." Guy then asks Ganthet and the Guardian declares they are needed elsewhere. After Ganthet deals with two of Sinestro's Corpsmen, the two depart to the upper atmosphere to rejoin the war. Guy resumes fighting against the Sinestro Corps, fighting alongside both Salaak and Ganthet. As the tide turns in the Green Lanterns favor, Guy is contacted by Black Canary back on Earth. Guy responds, "Can you speak up? I'm in the middle of an intergalactic war." When Dinah tells him she has brought Superman down and requests that Ganthet come collect him, Guy grins and replies, "Well done, Dinah." Unfortunately, a now yellow ring powered Superman rejoin the war. Guy and Ganthet continue to fight side-by-side until the now Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan furiously charges at Guy, attacking Gardner with a hammer construct and refusing to hear any of Guy's pleads. Hal rages that Guy brought the Green Lantern Corps to Earth and that he caused all of this. Guy tells his friend, "No. I didn't want any of this." Guy pleads with Hal to let him go, refusing to fight his friend. Sinestro flies over, goading Hal to kill Guy. Guy tries reaching Hal, telling him not to listen to Sinestro, trying to convince Hal that the yellow ring is affecting his mind. Guy tries one last time to reach Hal, reminding him, "You can still be the best of us." But Hal ignores all of Guy's words and rips his broken arm off with a scream of rage. A shocked and betrayed Guy then plunges down from the sky, his powers gone, all the while looking up at Hal, eyes filled with betrayal before his body hits the ground below, the impact and his grievous injury killing him instantly. Guy's body is briefly seen lying next to Salaak's. Injustice 2 While Guy himself is still dead, a manifestation of him appears as the representation of Hal Jordan's guilt over Guy's death and for following Superman's Regime. Guy accompanies Jordan as he pleads guilty for his part in the deaths of over two hundred Green Lanterns, along with the demise of Ganthet and Mogo, and also joins him in as he is sent to Harring for punishment. Shortly after their arrival, Hal attempts to apologize to Guy. When it is revealed that Sinestro has also been sent to Harring, Guy spurs Hal to attack and beat up Sinestro for deceiving him with the Yellow Power Ring, resulting in Hal's isolation. While Hal attempts to apologize to Guy again, the manifestation takes the form of Garnder's bloodied corpse with the reply, "Sorry doesn't bring me back to life, Hal". When Atrocitus arrives with other Red Lanterns, Guy expresses a high degree of surprise at Dex Starr, but warns Hal to not allow Sinestro to grab a Red Power Ring. After Hal temporarily gives in to his rage and joins Atrocitus, Guy implores Hal to return to Oa before Starro and to warn the remaining Green Lanterns and Guardians. While Hal arrives before the Red Lanterns, he is forced to cut his finger off to properly regain his mind to warn the others. Ultimately, he is too late as Starro launches spores and is able to possess Sayd and multiple other Green Lanterns. Heavily outnumbered, the Green Lanterns retreat to Oa, where the central battery is damaged by the combined efforts of the Red Lanterns. As Atrocitus leaves, Hal is able to convince the Guardians to pass a new ring to him and Sinestro to try and save the Sayd and the others possessed by the spores. Guy follows Hal closely, though he laughs at Lobo's construct breaking through Atrocitus's defence and is surprised when Sinestro saves Jordan from multiple attacks by Red Lanterns. After rescuing the possessed Green Lanterns and Sayd, Guy finally departs, musing that, while Jordan's actions are irredeemable, he still has a second chance at tomorrow, and that maybe he won't side with genocidal tyrants that encourage him to kill his friends. After offering these words of advice, Guy disappears. Injustice: Gods Among Us Guy Gardner appears during Green Lantern's victory pose, with other Lanterns from the Corps. Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will *Green Lantern Ring Mastery *Flight Appearance Gardner wears his own variant of the Green Lantern uniform which includes a black body suit, white gloves, boots and belt, with a green flak jacket with a high collar, the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps on the jacket. Green lines of energy can be seen running down Guy's arms and legs in the comic. Gallery Guy Gardner Death.jpg|Fallen Friend Death of Guy Gardner.jpg|Death of Guy Gardner Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Insurgence Member Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes